Talk:Lightning Cutter
Raikiri Shouldn't this article be called "Lightning Blade" because that's what they call it in the English dub? Madara uchiha99 14:57, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 :Probably, which makes me think we should probably start a proper name discussion. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 3, 2007 @ 17:46 (UTC) Why not merge it to Chidori? It's better then a bunch of small pages. Chidori Because it's not the same technique. And while they're similar, the way they are used and the jutsus that come from them are completely different--Yondaime1987 (talk) 14:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, watch episode number 67 and hear Might Guy's explanation, he says that lightning blade is just another name for chidori.--Sasukeayush (talk) 11:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I always thought Raikiri was stronger than Chidori because it used more shape manipulation. As in, Chidori was just nature manipulation with high speed and killed somebody. But Raikiri was lightning chakra molded into an actual shape to make it stronger. (Sometime during Rasenshuriken training Kakashi said Elemental + Shape is stronger than them separate)If that's not the case, then Raikiri uses MORE shape manipulation than Chidori, making it stronger. - Zaxbeez Related Jutsu And this is not the only page. Rasengan and others has a lot of mini pages related to then that would be better together. They should be divided only if the page is big, or has a lot of varieties (like Clone Technique). Rasengan has a lot of varieties, but most of their pages are small. They can be divided after being improved in the main Rasengan page. --201.36.253.70 13:39, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Mainly because this wiki wanted to have separate pages for each jutsu. At first I wanted a compelte list like Wikipedia, but I guess this way grew on me. --TheUltimate3 23:51, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::We're going to be using a set of Jutsu infoboxes to put jutsu info on the articles. And those are automatically going to insert Semantic data about the jutsu when Wikia installs Semantic MediaWiki. At that point we're going to be creating the lists like List of Ninjutsu automatically using the SMW function (or if that part has not been released yet. If we put any jutsu on the same page, then that will break it and all the jutsu which are grouped like that will be considered a single jutsu. By all means, we can stick a area for a summary of the jutsu and stick the section tags sectionname />''...'' sectionname /> around that area and we can always use DPL to transclude those into another page to give a short summary of related jutsu. If you take a look at the article section at Jutsu#Types of Jutsu, you'll see headers of sections, with a summary below them. That text there is actually a transcluded summary of each of the types of Jutsu, from the page that the section links to. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 5, 2007 @ 06:46 (UTC) New form of Lightning Blade? Hey, Hey, hey, me and Shikamaru1994 found something really interesting. In Chapter 421, Kakashi uses Lightning Blade, but turns into a form of a dog! The outcome was not figured out as Pain repelled it. But, Kakashi used this for a long-range fighting. Anyone knows from this kind of information? YOU BETTER ANSWER TOO!!! --Rasengan888 The jutsu that kakashi uses is another variant of it called lightning hound or so my friend says. Don't know quite well myself. let's research it out. Don't worry I am here, and if you guys want proof here it is! http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/421/13/ If anybody has information on it, make a new article or put it in conjuction with Lighting Blade. It would be useless to put up any information on the technique if a name is not found. (Dantman told me this!) Thanks! Shikamaru1994 00:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 Rank At the moment the lightning blade is listed on this page as a Rank S technique, but i'm pretty sure when Kakashi is training Naruto for the Rasenshuriken, he says that the lightning blade is only a Rank A technique--Yondaime1987 (talk) 14:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, Kakashi only talks about the Chidori during Naruto's Wind Release training. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I think a data book gave Raikiri the S-rank and the Chidori the A-rank. Jacce | Talk 15:06, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Lightning Blade/Lightning Cutter Okay, what is up with this!? I thought that the articles weren't supposed to be called their literal english names, but the names given in the anime! And in the english anime, it is explicitly called "Lightning Blade"! If you're calling jutsus by their literal english names, you might as well call the Rasengan "Spiraling Sphere"!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Rasengan and Chidori are gray areas that can be brought up in the forum or talk page at any time. My personal opinion is that those two iconic jutsu are the only two jutsu that went completely unchanged from Japanese to English, therefore they get past the Literal English thing here. Lighting Blade however does not fall under that. And it has been a mistranslation that has been bugging me for about a year (yes I am just that lazy to actually ask ShounenSuki about it). It was called "Raikari", Lighting Blade, Lightning Edge, back to Lighting Blade, back to Raikari again, back to Lighting Edge, then Lighting Blade, until I finally realized "I know this is wrong" and asked ShounenSuki.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) So it's been called alot of names. Just name the article by what it's been called the most (Lightning Blade, if I am correct), mention the other titles as alternate names, and make the appropriate redirects. Seems simple as that to me.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Actually to call it "what it's been called the most" would mean we name the article "Raikari", which we are not going to do. Because like I said before, it's not in the gray area like the other two jutsu where. This was just a mistranslation that had been used for far to long.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Ehhh, still not convinced. You can't always call something by the literal translation. I learned that fact in my Spanish lessons.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :That is true. That doesn't matter though. Because as ShounenSuki told me when I asked for the translation, Lighting Cutter makes the most sense in context. The context being "Kakashi's justsu cut a lighting bolt. Thus Lighting Cutter." So even in a context battle, Lighting Cutter comes out on top. :It's not something that everyone can like. I personally can't stand the thought that Ultimate Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku is actually read as Ultimately Hard Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku. But I just /shrug and move on. The point is, we had the name wrong, it is now correct.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Still not sold on it. But, seeing as I barely come on this wiki anymore, I guess I'll just have to leave it be for now.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I think that the word lightning blade sounds the most appropriate coz' that is the word heard most commonly in the anime, as well as the english subtitles in the episodes with japanese dialogue's. Anyway there is no need to find the true translational of Raikiri since it has already been done by profesional's and cannot be possibly changed to the general public out there --Sasukeayush (talk) 10:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) For God's sake,the anime is canon as it follows the manga.The translation for Raikiri=Lighting Blade.See my point? (talk) 19:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I see your point. No. It still doesn't matter. We use literal translations for techniques, the obvious differences being the Rasengan and Chidori which I mentioned before. Lighting Blade is what Viz decided to call the technique. refer to link for the actual translation of 雷切.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:31, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Your comment about the "Lightning Cutter" being the most appropriate because of the context doesn't quite make sense to me. A blade is used to cut. While technically, a cutter is also used to cut, the term is very rarely used. Therefore, blade would fit the context better. --Enoki911 (talk) 20:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :The emphasis is different. Lightning Blade implies a blade that is made of lightning. Lightning Cutter implies something that cuts lightning. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::And, indeed, the story behind the ability is that Kakashi once used it to split a bolt of lightning, giving it its name, making the proper name for the technique Lightning Cutter. I've done several translations for the kanji. From my results, 雷切 can be translated literally to Off lightning, The thunder ardently, Running out of thunder, Thunder earnest, and Thunder truncated. Now seeing as Rai can mean both thunder and lightning, and in this case it is lightning. Off lightning can mean that it is a piece of lightning therefore a jutsu made of a piece of lightning which doesn't apply. Running out can mean depleting and running from the inside therefore lightning depletion or exiting lightning. Ardently in its root, ardent can mean full of ardor (great warmth of feeling or spirit), fervent, and passionate or in a second definition burning, glowing, or shining meaning one of the following: lightning warmth of feeling, lightning spirit, lightning fervent (1.Exhibiting enthusiasm, zeal, conviction, persistence, or belief. 2.Having or showing great emotional warmth or passion. 3.Glowing, burning, or very hot.) passionate lightning, burning lightning, glowing lightning, or shining lightning none of these really apply either. Earnest can mean 1. Ardent in the pursuit of an object; eager to obtain or do; zealous with sincerity; with hearty endeavour; heartfelt; fervent; hearty; -- used in a good sense; as, earnest prayers. 2. Intent; fixed closely; as, earnest attention. 3. Serious; important. Taking number 1 into account it could mean pursuit of lightning, which put with the story, pursuing the lightning to cut it. Finally truncated, the past participle of truncate which can mean to shorten something as if by cutting off part of it. The three important ones piece of lightning, pursuit of lightning, and cutting off part of lightning pertain to the story. The winner would be truncated as it has to do with the actual cutting of the lightning therefore "lightning cutter".WolfMaster (talk) 23:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :You are showing a lack of deeper understanding of both the English and Japanese languages and a complete inability to use dictionaries properly. Your post also lacks a point. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) The point is if we use literal translation it can have many results even ones not related to the accepted meaning. WolfMaster (talk) 00:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yet another reason why I hate this wiki, and no I'm not just being a troll, this is my honest opinion. True, the literal translation for the kanji is Lightning Cutter. Ok. So. Great, you figured out how to read the flipping kanji. The anime subtitles, as well as the English dub, Viz, and not to mention most of the translations we read online call it Lightning Blade or Raikiri. But since we use the English version here on the wiki, I suggest Lightning Blade. This should be a wiki that the fans can recognize, and easily be able to find information on right? Well, I hate to tell you, but there are a lot of English fans who don't do all this kanji research, and who don't go looking for the manga online, therefore they would recognize this technique better as Lightning Blade. A simple Trivia note that the actual kanji means Lightning Cutter would be sufficient. Geez, you guys treat this as if it's a flipping art, or as if someone is gonna come along and applaud you for all this reading into the kanji; it doesn't happen that way, use the established canon to name the techniques, not your kanji research. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 12:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I was about this close to making a long response. Then I realized, I'd be wasting my time. Raikari translates into Lightning Cutter. This wiki uses literal English. Thus, the article is called Lightning Cutter. Boom. Simple. Thank you. Farewell.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: As expected. Typical. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 20:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Typical? TheUltimate3 simply spoke the truth, this wiki uses the literal translation of jutsu names, so why would it be any different for this one? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I wouldn't think someone who operates a fanon wiki could find faults with so many things. Or, even odder, dislike that anyone can "treat this as if it's a flipping art". What does that make fanon if the main series isn't art? ~SnapperT '' 22:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: Woah woah woah, hold up. First, when did I imply fanon was an art? Secondly, where the heck did fanon come in to this? I'm pointing out how liberal you all are with translations when you could just go with the canon's name and deal with it? Lastly get your facts straight, fanon is an enjoyment, not an art. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :As much as I like ganging up on someone, lets keep this civil people. Now Fox, you say we could just go by canon name, but which is canon? The original Japanese, or the dub English? Which one would one prefer? Which would another? Why not take the road less traveled, and use elements of both: The original one, changed from Japanese to Enlgish. Thus, literal translations. No version is favored over the other, no bias. If someone comes looking for Raikari or Lighting Blade, they'll do a search and low and behold! Lightning Cutter! /readsarticle Oh, so Raikari actually means Lighting Cutter! I learned something! And that is what wiki's in general are about. Learning. :Also Fanon can indeed be an art. Fanon is usually so riddled with bad that no one thinks it's art, but when done right it can be. Case and point: do a search on Bleedman. A bunch of glorified fanfiction and damnit if that's not art than I don't want to see what what real art is.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::In the poem, the "road less traveled by" was not the one that Frost actually took. So, in this case, the less traveled option would be Lightning Blade. Although I don't care about the translation 99% of the time, I agree with using Lightning Blade in this one instance. Fox agrees with I, I agree with TheUltimate, and TheUltimate does not agree with himself. That's 3-to-1 in favor of Lightning Blade. I have moved the page accordingly. ''~SnapperT '' 04:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm confused. But I still hold on to Lighting Cutter. This jutsu is not special enough to go against what has been used.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 04:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Confused by somehow not agreeing with myself I mean.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 04:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::You wander down the hall, looking for your team. You hear something. Thunder? Lightning? Yes, that was it. But wait! It is some kind of zombie. It is ambling towards you. You have learned previously that zombies have a +4 resistance to flashlights. You search for a weapon to re-kill the re-dead. You can find only hedge cutters and a razor blade. It seems like a simple choice, but you're confused. You have expressed a preference for things that cut, but in taking less traveled roads you have indirectly learned the majesty of all things blade. What do you do? Prune abomination with hedge cutters (pg. 78)? Use razor blade to send it back to hell with a clean shave (pg. 15)? Ask why simple question does not receive simple answer (pg. 103)? ''~SnapperT ' 04:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Abda-ah-ga-unintelligible garble-gah..--TheUltimate3 (talk) 05:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :TheUltimate has died, apparently. You, apparently, find his body in a hall where he was looking for you and possibly others. Beside him lay hedge clippers, a razor blade, and what was some kind of zombie. You pick through the zombie's remains. On close examination you discover that it was more Frankenstein's monster than zombie. You think back to your days at cheesy-movie academy: flashlights are Frankenstein's monsters' worst enemies. TheUltimate need not have died making an entirely irrelevant choice. Oh the inhumanity! What do you do? Use the science of Frankenstein to make TheUltimate into some kind of zombie but actually not (pg. 159)? Leave him to rot, disappointed that he did not go all Naruto and make up his own answer (pg. 103)? Continue discussion of Blade v. Cutter, fully knowing nothing will change (pg. 1)? Wonder where this whole "choose your fate" approach to discussions came from (pg. 13)?~SnapperT '' 06:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::This discussion has taken an interesting turn... ::If you will, I'll say one thing about the translation Lightning Blade. It is completely and utterly incorrect and doesn't take into account the actual meaning of the kanji used, the real-life cultural connections and the in-universe origin of the name. It is wrong, plain and clear. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well I agree that it is the wrong interpretation of the kanji, I'm just saying that both the manga in english, and the english anime use Lightning Blade. Besides, we have an option on the infobox for literal translation for you to but Lightning Cutter, but the fact is, the Anime uses Lightning Blade, as does the manga, and canon takes precedence over our little translation wars. Btw, sorry for starting something up. Didn't mean to bug you Ultimate, I just think that we should use canon names, even if they are incorrect translations. That is why we have the literal translation option on the infobox after all. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: My god, CANON names? The CANON name is not the name that the English Anime says, its the translation of the real meaning of the Japanese name. If you think that, youre saying that we should name EVERYTHING like in the English Anime, even if it is a bad translation? This is not a Wikia about the English Anime, this is a Wikia for Naruto which is in English. So we should name the thins like they´re really named.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 18:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: First of all, I do believe I said Manga and Anime, in fact I note two times in my last post where I said Manga and anime. Secondly, I can get your point without you constantly capitalizing. Before you post and try to make someone look stupid, you should probably read thier entire post, just a hint, but it helps. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::: First of all, Im really sorry about the capitalize, it´s childish and I may have offended you, sorry again. Secondly, I was just saying that we are a Wikia about Naruto, not about the English versions of Naruto. We can list the English names, of course, but we should stack to the reality. We already have a place for "English Anime-Manga" in the Jutsu box, so I dont see the poinT about this argument :S--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 18:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The canon is the Japanese version, which is also the version we use as a basis for this wiki. By using the most literal and correct translation as possible, we try to stick as close to the original Japanese version as we can. You say we should use canon names, well we are. Even ignoring the many errors, using the 'official' English version poses a huge problem: which one should we use? The manga or the anime? The US, UK, Canadian, or Australian version? In fact, even if we could decide on which version to use, the translations and names used within a single version can vary as well, so which would we use then? We established a policy that allows us to be true to the source, give the best possible information, and stay consistent without much problems. I don't see why we should change it because you dislike the name Lightning Cutter. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't dislike the name at all, I actually quite like it. I figured since most versions use Lightning Blade, then that name should take precedence. I have yet to see a version that hasn't used Lightning Blade, but then again I haven't read too many versions, so I guess I see where you are coming from. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 19:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I still think that it should be called Lightning Blade. Name sounds much cooler and Bad-Ass. The name has been used for along time. Btw, please forgive me if I'm not allowed to cuss on here. Also. Ryun is right. I have seen it in the official subtitles and it's practically used in all of the English media. Although if we have to go with literal translation (which I still think would be Lightning Blade), I guess Lightning Cutter is alright. Like Ryun said, it does sound interesting. Though Lightning Blade sounds better. As for Rasengan and Chidori, they're different. Although they would still sound cool in English, imo.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 18:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Debut Wait, so Raikiri debuted before Chidori? It's like Ōdama Rasengan debuting before Rasengan itself! Just saying. --Animeluvr | (Talk) 22:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Kakashi used Lightning Cutter during the fight with Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi didn't teach Sasuke how to do the Chidori until Chunin Exams. Lighting Cutter appeared first.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Seriously please change the name of the lightning cutter and what noob made the page....god...makes me ashamed of being a Narutard -.- ITS NOT CALLED LIGHTNING CUTTER ITS CALLED LIGHTNING BLADE FOR GODS SAKE!! IF ANYONE NEEDS ANSWERS ABOUT KAKASHI'S LIGHTNING HOUND THING GO TO THIS PAGE ITS MY WIKIA AND I JUST MADE IT BE NICE KK =3 and id love to accept some help from everyone who can <3 this is the page http://lightning-mani.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Manipulation :Direct translation is Lighting Cutter. And that article leads to pure speculation.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Enough with the arguement on what to call it. It is called raikiri. It is the jutsu's name and I prefer to call it with that name. It is derived 2 words rai (raikou) means lightning and kiri means to cut or slash. Lightning Blade is a blade made of lightning while Lightning cutter is something that cuts lightning. As the legend in naruto, Kakashi calls it raikiri because he was able to cut a lightning with it. Whatever you guys calls it, I'll still call it Raikiri.. edit needed hi. in the english tv translation in the infobox, it says lighting blade, not lightNing blade. can somebody fix that??? :Fixed. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Chakra Can Kakashi preform more Raikiris in part two because he has more chakra or because he has more chakra control? On that note, can ninjas increase their chakra? I thought they could only increase their chakra control. (talk) 11:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :In part II he can use Raikiri at least six times a day. And for the amount of a ninjas chakra, you should read this section. Jacce | Talk | 12:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) difference between lighting cutter and chidori? whats the difference between the two except the round lightning circle on the lighting cutter. like actual damage differences. and does Kakashi only use it once? More concentrated and more lighting chakra being used ?--Elveonora (talk) 21:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) merger Some of you may have noticed my comments in the forum topic where I proposed trimming down the articles. Chidori and Raiki are one and the same technique. In fact the latter is a nickname given to the former after Kakashi managed to cut a lightning bolt with it. The only actual difference is the rank, which can be explained with the user's skill.--Elveonora (talk) 12:20, August 30, 2014 (UTC) merge the article As stated in the above heading, and on the merge notice, Lightning Cutter is not a separate technique: in fact, it's just a stronger version of Chidori. It's not like Lightning Cutter does anything differently to Chidori, in terms of its application, activation and so on. I propose merging the pages. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 23:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :The ranks are different (A v S). ''~SnapperT '' 23:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::So? A rank difference does not mean it requires an extra page in any way. In fact, that is a lousy and lame reason not to merge the pages. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 23:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I really don't like the idea of merging articles, because it might result in confusing infoboxes, like here. Furthermore, if your argument to merge the article is that Raikiri is just a stronger Chidori, then we'd have to merge Rasengan and Odama Rasengan (and probably other Rasengan techniques) as well. Or Katon: Endan and Katon: Daiendan. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::The only difference between the techniques is the rank. Nothing else about them is different (it's not like he's applying some other element or anything to it to make it "different" to Chidori), not to mention that "Lightning Cutter" is just some nickname that was given to when Kakashi used Chidori at some unknown point to cut up lightning. ::::Giant Rasengan is clearly a brand new technique and was named as such. Lightning Cutter, on the other hand, is just a nickname made up because of how Kakashi once used Chidori. Completely different. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 00:04, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm not talking about the names. Raikiri is just a Chidori with more/stronger/whatever chakra. Big Ball Rasengan is just a Rasengan with more/stronger/whatever chakra. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:08, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Sasuke makes a whole deal about it when Deidara calls his jutsu Raikiri instead of Chidori. There's evidently some fundamental difference. ::(please note that I'm playing devil's advocate in the absence of a real opinion) ''~SnapperT '' 00:17, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::That's different: he didn't want Deidara to associate him with Konoha at all. As I said previously: Raikiri is a nickname. It's never been a real technique. Naruto's Rasengan variants are actual techniques and were named as such in the databook. Does any databook even make mention of the "Lightning Cutter" as a separate technique ? --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 00:21, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Rin no Sho#Featured Techniques ''~SnapperT '' 00:24, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, hence the different ranks. Also, the (German) first databook hints that Raikiri is "the perfection of a simple technique". Another translator says "It is really a simple technique perfected by honing it to the limit...." • Seelentau 愛 議 00:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Tau, I can't tell if you're for a merger or against it haha. In any case, both arguments are valid. My thing is though, Kakashi is the inventor of both techniques and he invented Chidori at 13 years of age. He honed it and developed the Lightning Cutter later in life, so clearly there's a difference. The manga and anime depict them as different techniques so shouldn't the wiki do so as well?--Minamoto15 (talk) 00:40, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Doesn't make any sense to merge. They've always been treated as separate techniques. Besides I don't see any way to give one technique two ranks.-Cerez365™ (talk) 01:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Not gonna merge. The simple fact that there have different ranks is literally enough to keep them separate. Them being the same technique can be said about any number of "big" versions of techniques. Don't mean those articles are getting merged.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 01:37, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I could argue that Sasuke has honed his Chidori skill enough so that it's a Raikiri now, he just continues to use the original name, how about that? I don't see how honing a technique makes it another technique. That's like saying Minato's Rasengan is a different technique from Naruto's since it's larger and he can use it with a single hand. And yes, I know so can do Naruto now as well, talking about the period his skill and power were inferior.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:48, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :Wasn't this noted to be "the perfected Chidori"? If so, then it shouldn't be split (as we have many variations of Rasengan being different techniques).--Omojuze (talk) 13:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ignoring the thousands of debates over rasengans and the like that will spring from this, I have a few queries. Say it goes through, that the two are merged, what then? Do we call it Chidori because that was the original name? Do we call it Lightning Cutter cause that's the current name for the original variation of the technique? What do we rank it as? A rank because that's Chidori's, or S, because it can be argued Sasuke has honed his ability to Kakashi's level? On the note of the name, we call it Chidori because even in the English it's called Chidori and we give it and Rasengan an exception, if we're then lumping in everything together, do we maintain that exception? Do we call it Chidori and just have a long list of derived 'Lightning Cutter' techniques? Do we call it Thousand Birds and rename everything cause it's now including all of Kakashi's moves that aren't provided this exception? What if, there's a Chidori technique of Sasuke's that's similar to one of Kakashi's Lightning Cutter moves? We've been known to merge articles in regards to techniques that are essentially the same in the past, would we maintain those variants or do we merge those as well and does that then get named for Kakashi's or Sasuke's? If you can't tell yet, I've no interest in this merger. While it could be argued that originally the difference between these two techniques was mere semantics, since then each has built a legacy of derived techniques, anecdotes and more behind it that may as wel make them night and day. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC)c Where did this 'inception articles' idea come from? There's no arguing a merger — the two have been treated like separate techniques from day one. They should remain as such.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't believe it should be merged as the manga and show try to identify them as seperate jutsus although IMO they are exactly the same thing with the same power, lets be honest. The onky reason he said Lightning Cutter is because Kakashi cut lightning supposedly though this could be a lie and Kakashi was just trying to hype himself like with the supposed 1000 jutsus he's copied. But how they make it, these jutsus are separate with different ranks. To me they are the same. None have shown to do more than the other so that's my stance. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:21, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: I will also not agree to a merger. Strongly disagree, at that. The reasons, which I don't plan to rehash, have already been stated by a variety of users above. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:31, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think this discussion is over. Djfghdfe53475zdhdf (talk) 00:02, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Alright then.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Sharingan I don't get it, why can't Kakashi use Raikiri without his sharingan? He was perfectly capable of using Chidori back when he was on a team with Obito and didn't have a sharingan.--ChingTheStoneMonkey (talk) 00:51, August 13, 2015 (UTC)ChingTheStoneMonkey 1) Lightning Cutter is just an stronger version of Chidori and as such it has the same drawbacks of Chidori. 2) One of the drawbacks is the tunnel vision caused by running in the same direction at the high speed the tech requires thus why Kakashi nearly died when he used it against Mahiru, but Kakashi had Minato watching. This tunnel vision can be counteracted by having a sharingan. 3) So yes Kakashi can still use the tech but he will suffer from the tunnel vision putting him at risk and therefore putting his sharinganless lightning cutter as a incomplete and risky jutsu. And thus why he has been training for other lightning techs, at least in the novel aka purple lightning.Umishiru (talk) 01:12, August 13, 2015 (UTC)